


Joiner

by WorgenPrince



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alderaan, House Thul, Killik - Freeform, Killiks, Other, Vess Thul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorgenPrince/pseuds/WorgenPrince
Summary: A small first-person perspective prompt that was presented to me to better describe the Joining process through the eyes of a Joiner.





	Joiner

I awoke to the sounds of chittering, such sounds began to instill in my bones as I feared the worst. I had passed out... But where was I?

Be still. Be calm.

These words washed over me like like the silky texture of warm, clean water, and was just as enrapturing. The senses that were still intact indicated that I was safe in the lavender glow of the cave, and as I closed my eyes once again, I drifted into a sleep more blissful than I would have imagined.   
My broken body lay on a bed of loam, but my mind trailed elsewhere. As if a cloud of miasma had been breathed into my lungs, I felt hazy as I awoke. My vision returned to the world as if it was renewed.

I soon became we. We became us. 

We never noticed that our appearance changed,  
But the family of our past life said we had; mentally and appearance-wise. We were once normal, they said. But we felt no different; simply a persisting feeling of bliss and connection, the pleasure of soft melodic tones, and a song that over-arched everything. The song of a thousand living beings resonated within our minds. 

And still, when we began to hear the gentle choir of voices draw nearer and nearer, one might have feared the worst. It soon called to us and shaped us, becoming clay in the palms of the fate. A few months had changed our name and our purpose. And, our name was now Dawn Herald.


End file.
